


Butch and Pencil Neck

by PDexter



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Edsasnake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: In "Smile like you mean it" we only saw Penguin, Barbara and Tabitha. This is speculation of what Butch and Edward could have been doing during the time offscreen. I will make a chapter two but this is a bit of an experiment





	1. Frenemies

Butch and Edward were waiting at the hideout. It was just a storage unit that had a couch and a battery-powered lamp in it. The unit was shut and if it wasn't for the lamp Butch and Edward would be sitting together in the dark. There was a big tension between the two and Edward sat all the way at the other end of the couch as far away from butch as possible. The light made a low glow, making the room appear orange. It was hot and humid. Butch was sitting in one of his typical suits and Edward was wearing the green outfit Oswald had bought him. There was a long silence and Edward knew that Butch was probably fantasizing punching Ed in the face. Edward and Butch sat silent for about 2 hours and they were going to be stuck here waiting for awhile. Edward decides to break the silence and looks at Butch. 

"I apologize," Edward says looking at Butch. Butch looks at Edward and raises an eyebrow "What"? Butch looks at Butch. "I am trying to say I am sorry" he says looking at Butch. "You chopped off my girls hand and pushed me out of the picture you really think an apology is going to fix this"? Butch asks looking at him. "It was worth a try" Edward says. "Then you turned on Penguin anyways" Butch says. "Yeah" Edward says looking at him. "I can kill you right now." Butch says. "It would be more benificial to all of us if you stuck to the plan" Edward says. "Maybe I dont care about the plan" Butch says. "Niether does Tabitha" Edward says with a smile. "What"? Butch says. "She is probobly screwing around with Barbara right now. I bet you anything her and Barbara are going to dispose of us when all of this is through" Edward says. "She wouldnt do that" Butch says. "Wanta Bet"? Edward asks. "I can kill you" Butch says. "How about 1000" Edward says. "You cant be serious" Butch says. "Im right about this" Edward says to Butch. "You werent even smart enough to figure out that the Boss had a crush on you" Butch says. "That becuase I trusted him. Like you" Edward pionts his finger at Butch "Trust Tabitha" Edward says. Butch says to Ed "If that is how you think it is why bother working with us"? he questions. Edward smiles "Big picture, there is always a big picture" Edward says. "Fine, what is it"? Butch asks. "I already planned on turning on Tabitha and Barbara" Edward says. "Lets team up" Edward says. "Are you kidding me? I would never work with you pencil neck" Butch says. 

Edward smiles and gets up and sits next to Butch "Think about, we can both be on top. Penguin has no respect for you he never did. You were nothing but a dog to him and he replaced you the minute he found a new lapdog. Barbara didnt even bother helping you when I turned on you, and Tabitha might have let her hand cut off but she was ready to let you die. You think any of them views you as a person? I got rid of you becuase I dont like compitition but if we team up you wont be compitition. The Gangs like you, they know you. I can steal Penguins title and you can be head of the mobs once again" Edward says. "Why should I trust you?" Butch says. "Ill shoot them all in the head right in front of you. If not ill let you shoot me" Edward says with a smile. "You are crazy Pencil Neck" Butch says. "Maybe, just a bit" Edward says with a laugh. "Fine, but you better prove to me Tabby is planning on turning on me" Butch says. "Alright fine I have it on my phone" Edward says. "What"? Butch asks. Edward pulls out his phone and starts playing a video. "Wait, where did you get this"? Butch ask. "I have cameras planted all over." Edward says.


	2. Barbara and Tabitha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter depressed me to write because I want Oswald and Edward to be besties again but I wrote IT! I probably going to make chapter 3 when Nygmobblepot will happen. Here are 2 for now.

Camera Video 

Barbara walks into the club and Tabitha is right behind her. "So, you back together with Butch then"? Barbara asks. "No, but I dont want him dead" Tabitha says. "Hes your ex sweety, hes never going to stop chasing" Barbara says. Tabitha frowns "Yeah I know that". "So what you keeping him alive for? I mean you have me right? What you need him for"? Barbara says wrapping her arms around Tabitha neck. "Yeah, thats true" Tabitha says. Barbara kisses her on the lips. "You should get rid of him. I think he just about outlived his usefulness" Barbara says. Tabitha says "I cant kill him". "Well okay but I dont want to kill him" Tabitha says. "Well how about, we wake for Edward and Butch to destroy Oswald. Then we can kill Ed and Penguin, and then we simply throw out Butch in utter disgrace. It will hurt his pride sure but he will survive im sure" Barbara says. "Fine, you win Babs" Tabitha smiles and kisses Barbara on the lips softly. 

The video cuts out 

Butch looks at Edward "That isnt real" Butch says. "Its a hidden camera. I am not lying to you" Edward says. Butch frowns "Why would she do that" he says in disbelief. Edward laughs "You are just as bad as Oswald, honestly for a bunch of Mafia members you all are terribly emotional" Edward says to him. "I am not" Butch says. "Please, you are nothing but a big teddybear and Oswald is just a little injured bird. It a shame we are going to have to kill him" Edward says with a sigh. "Dont tell me you are starting to like him. What exactly did you turn on him"? Butch said. "Since he lied to me, he should have just told me how he felt from the beginning." Edward says."What exactly is your plan Nygma"? Butch asks Edward. "Well, after Barbara and Tabs capture Oswald, ill take Oswald, and shoot Barbara. You can do what you wish with Tabitha. Does that sound fair"? Edward puts out his hand to shake "I guess so" Butch says shaking Edwards hand. "You better now be pulling any crap Nygma, I wont hesitate to kill you next time" Butch says. "Of course not" Edward says with a smile.< /p>

The door rolls up and Butch and Edward look towards the door. Light comes into the room and Barbara and Tabitha are standing outside. "Everything is ready boys" Barbara says with a smile. Edward claps his hands together "Great! Lets go then"! Edward stands up. Butch stands up. They all walks out and get in the car and drive back to the two-bedroom apartment they were all staying in. They all walk in and Barbara says "Okay boys go ahead and wait here, we are going to go do some grocery shopping" Barbara says. Barbara and Tabs leave the house. After they leave Edward looks at Ed and smiles "What to see where I hide them"? he asks. Butch looks at him "You didn't hide any in the bathrooms did you"? Butch asks. Edward frowns "No, im no perv!" Edward says as he walks away and Butch follows. He goes to each corner of the room and drags along a chair and moves a piece of each corner of the wall and reveals the camera and then puts it back. After doing the main area he says "That's just the common area, and not any of the actual rooms" Edward explains. "When did you do this"? Butch asks. "When you three were out that day. I took that chance to put Cameras all around the house. I should have done this while I was working for Oswald" Edward says to him. Edward gets down from the chair and looks at Butch "I really am sorry for being rude" Edward says being sincere. Butch is a little taken back by how genuine he seems. "Its fine Pencil neck" Butch says. "Always such creative nicknames you think of, I should feel flattered," Edward says to him as he walks away. "What oh what shall we do now"? Edward asks. "two suites of black and white, the weakest player I must protect, the right arm is the strongest of all" Edward says. Butch looks at him "Are you telling me a riddle Nygma"? Butch asks. "Yes" Edward says. "Is it Chess"? Butch asks. Edward looks at Butch in shock "How did you.." Edward was in shock. "I heard you tell one of the staffs that one" Butch says. "Really"? Edward asks. "You think you are the only one who pays attention"? Butch asks. 

"So how about we play"? Edward asks. "I guess" Butch says. "One moment" Ed says running over to his room and bringing out a chess board and sitting it on the table. While he does that Butch goes to the kitchen and pulls out some bourbon and a glass and pours some and starts drinking it. He takes the bourbon and glass and sets the bourbon next to the table while holding the glass. They play chess for awhile and Butch wins. They play 12 games and Butch wins everygame. Butch notices the look of irritation on Nygma face. "Whats wrong Nygma"? Butch asks. "Nothing" Edward says with resentment. "What you suprised I am not a complete idiot"? Butch asks with a laugh. "Yes, auctually" Edward says. "Aw, does it hurt your Ego"? Butch taunts. "Im not that petty" Edward says as he starts putting the game away. "You are so petty" Butch says as Edward puts the game away. "So is your boss, or Ex boss" Edward says coming back out. 

"Aw big bad Eddy mad becuase he not so superior after all"? Butch says. "It must be a shame" Butch says. "What is"? Ed asks. "Isabella has such a man as you. I mean she could have been with a man like me" Butch says. Edward gives Butch a deadly glare "Dont you dare go there Butch" Edward says pulling out a gun pointing it at Butches head. "Oh you going to shoot me now Nygma? What happened to following the plan"? Butch asks. "Maybe I dont give a damn about the plan, I plan on murdering Barbara and Tabitha either way, might as well deal with my affairs early and just finish you here. You are not better then me and you are not better boyfriend material" Edward says. Butch laughs "Of course I am Pencil neck" he says to Ed. "I have 1000$ you cant prove that" Ed says. "Put your gun away and find out" Butch says to Ed. Ed puts his gun down. 

20 minutes later:

Edward is bent over the bed buttnaked in the bedroom and Butch is pounding him from behind. Ed is letting out moans each time Butch pounds into him. "Thats right Pencil neck" Butch says pushing into Edward whos arms he is holding against Eds back, his hands crossed over each other. Butch did till he came. Afterward he leaned over Edward as he pulls out his flacid cock. "Butch what are you".. Edwards eyes widen as he breaths in when Butchs hand wraps around his cock from behind. Edward still has his glasses on and front is leaning against the bed. Butch undoes his tie and wraps it around Eds mouth and ties it around his head. Butch keeps stroking Eds cock and Edward moans into the tie as he shuts his eyes and enjoys the pleasure of Butches firm grip around his cock stroking up and down till he cums ib butches hand. After they are finished They both lay down and pull the cover over each other. They both lay on their back. "That was amazing" Edward says. "I should go pick up our clothes off the floor before the girls get home. Otherwise they will start questioning us" Edward says as he grabs the blanket holding it over himself to cover himself as he walks out of the room and into the common area.

He leaves the door to the room agape. Just as he does that the door cracks open and Barbara walks in "We are back boys"! Barbara says as she sees a naked Edward. Her eyes widen. Barbara mouth is agape as she goes back towards the door "Uh Tabby honey, I left something in the car can you go get it?" Barbara says looking back towards outside the door leaving the door open as she looks at Tabitha who is halfway to the door. She peaks her head back in and looks at Ed "You got 10 minutes Ed! Hurry and get dressed"! Barbara says in a hushed voice. Edward scurries back into the room and the two of them get dressed and come back out of the room. Tabitha comes back to Barbara and Barbara walks in with Tabitha. "Barbara I cant find anything" Tabitha says. "Oh, silly me it was on me the whole time. Nevermind sweety" Barbara says with a smile as she kisses Tabitha on the cheek. 

Edward smiles "Welcome home! Need help with groceries"? Edward asks them. "Yes" Tabitha says as she walks back towards the car. Butch hurries out the door but Barbara waits and grabs Ed by the shirt collar as he walks out and stops him by the door. "We are going to talk about this later" Barbara says. "of course" Edward says with a smile and they all go out to bring in the groceries.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final show down!

Barbara starts reading a newspaper. Oswald was asleep on the couch and woke up asking "What are you doing"? he asks. She says "I'm reading," she says simply. Oswald sets down his glass and says "Where is Ed, did Ed call, is he home yet"? Oswald asks her. Barbara continues to read "Mayor Crumblepot see"? and she continues reading as Oswald sit up. "I need to find Ed," Oswald says. "You need to fix this situation," Barbara says. "Who cares what people think about the Mayor this city runs itself," Oswald says. "I am talking about your other job, your real one. You meltdown here people start smelling blood in the water" Barbara says. "Who"? Oswald asks her. "Tommy Bones," Barbara says. "The side gangs are holding, but there is chatter. The King is dead" Barbara says. "I need Ed he's the only one". Barabara interrupts him by smacking him in the face with the folded news people. "LISTEN TO ME! Ed's not here I am. So get up take a shower, do that Vampire Disco thing with your hair. I will call a meeting with the heads of the family. You will come, you will be your old self, and the rumors will stop" Barbara says. Oswald asks "Why are you helping me"? Barbara explains "Becuase people think you like me Ozzy, and as long as they are scared of you I get to keep breathing," Barbara says. "1 o clock my place," Barbara says. 

Oswald later ends up getting a call and picks up the phone. "Hello"? Oswald says. The voice is Ed. "Ed? Oh my god where are you"? Oswald asks in a panic. Edwards' voice is hushed "Chemical plant, I have to go," Ed says and the line goes dead. "Ed, oh no"! Oswald says as he gathers his men "To the chemical plant everyone move, move, move"! Oswald says as they rush out the door. They come to the chemical plant and has three men with him. They look around and the place looks abandoned. Ed? EDWARD"! Oswald yells as they look around the place. Oswald hears moaning and runs towards the sound and sees Ed strapped to a chair. He has tape over his mouth, has rope ties around his arms and legs. Oswald pulls out a switchblade from his pocket and cuts free Ed and pulls him out of the chair. He rips the tape off. "Are you okay"? Oswald asks. "They are still here Oswald, " Edward says as he stands up. Suddenly there are three gunshots and Oswald turns around. "What"? Oswald looks to See Butch step out. "Hey, Oswald, just me and you now right oh and Ed of course"? he says with a smile. "Butch this was your doing"? Oswald asks. Butch smiles at him "Of course it was, who has more motivation to kidnap him other than me after what he did" he say pointing the gun in their direction. 

What Oswald didn't notice was a certain blonde hair vixen sneaking up behind him with a vase and suddenly smashes over his head. The vase shatters upon impact and Oswald drops straight to the floor. Oswald is knocked out and the three men he came with as back up on shot dead. Barbara smiles "That worked exactly as you said it would Nygma" Barbara says. "Of course it did" Edward says with a smile. "Pick him up, we got the rest of the plan to follow through with" Edward says as he walks off. Oswald wakes up strapped to a chair with one of his hands on a computer keyboard and other had a caset player attached to it. He is not just in any chair though. Hes in the front seat of a vehicle. He was strapped to the seat with an x shaped belt and rope around his neck. He looked down at the caset player and it had a note on it. It said play me. There is a bunch of wires and a large round object with a ticking clock on the top. He clicked it. It was Edward Nygma voice. "Hello Oswald we are going to play a little game. I regret to tell you that I was not really kidnapped. This was a trap to catch you. I know you did it Oswald. I know you killed Isabella. If you want to live you are going to have to deactivate the bomb before it blows up. You have exactly 20 minutes to solve the riddles. Just type in your awnser on the keyboard. If you dont solve them all they will blow up in the car. This is the car Isabella died in. It would be a fitting end dont you think"? The message ended and Edward vioce stops. Oswald clicks the button to shut it off. 

The Radio turns on suddenly and Ed voice start speaking. "Hello Oswald, I going to start telling you riddles. Just type them in as fast as you can. Riddle number one is 'I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of hero or leave you powerless, I might be sneered with a glance but no force can compel me to stay" He says. The voice stops for two minutes. Oswald thinks for a minute "Love" Oswald types in the riddle and the next one come on "What greater than god, and as evil as the devil" the voice on the radio continues. Oswald types in the answer of nothing. "I can't change a sin, but I can fill with regret, I can not be forced, but I can be given what am I"? the next riddle is said and the voice is quiet for two minutes and Oswald type in "Remorse". Next riddle comes "I am never expected, It comes close to home, makes one realize you are better off alone" and the voice goes quiet for 5 minutes. Oswald thinks for 3 minutes and types in the answer "Betrayal". The vioce says "I hope you know whatever happens, even if I kill you. I will always love you Oswald and then the voice starts laughing." after 5 minutes it says "Okay, two more riddles, you better hurry" he says. "I live in the sky, I cry with no eyes, I have no wings but I fly" the voice says and Oswald thinks a minute and types in "clouds" and then the last riddle comes "If you feed me I will grow, if you give me water I shall die" the vioce says. "Thats fire" Oswald says as he types in the riddle. The clock stops counting and the belt loses around Oswald chest. The vioce speaks "Look like you won Oswald, if you want to come kill me meet me at the peer. Ill be waiting". After that the light on the radio turn off and everything goes silent. 

Oswald moves his arm free and slams the caset and breaks it. he rip off the ropes and the moves the keyboard under his hand and opens the door getting out of his car. He pulls out his cellphone and put it to his ear. "Victor! I need you down here right now, it was a trap.. Bring Gabe and fight Tabitha, Butch and Barbara. They turned on me" Oswald explained. Victor smiles on the other end of the line "Right boss, be there in a jiffy" Victor says as he puts the phone in his own pocket. Oswald looks around the abandoned warehouse for something to use a a weapon and finds and old aluminum bat. He picks it up "Im coming for you Nygma" Oswald says as he goes to the peer. Edward smiles as he is standing at the peer. Edward smiles as he sees Oswald walking towards him. "Lovely you made it" Edward says with a smile. "You tried to kill me YOU IDIOT!" OSwald says as he swings the bat at Edward. Edward slowly moves to the side. "Oh it wont be that easy to kill me Oswald" Edward says with a smile. "Victor and Gabe are coming. If they made it they took Butch, Tabitha and Barbara" OSwald says. "Oh dont worry about Barbara she is hanging over a pool full of parannas somewhere. I really dont like her and she served her purpose" Edward says. 

"You are insane Ed"! Oswald says angrily swinging at Ed and Ed grabs the bat punching Oswald in the gut and Oswald falls to the floor. "How about I try"? Edward says as he starts beating Oswald with the bat. "Does this feel familiar? You said Fish beat you too right?" Edward says with a laugh. Suddenly Victor comes up with a Tabitha bound and gagged, and Gabe has a beaten Butch with with a gun to his head and his hands are tied. "We got them Boss" Gabe says. "Yeah, What next boss"? Victor asks. "Kill Ed"! Oswald says on the floor blood dripping from his mouth. Victor looks over at Ed and back at Oswald "Really boss"? Victor asks. Edward smiles and laughs and lifts Oswald chin so he looks at Ed. "The bomb was a fake" Edward says. Oswald eyes widen in shock as he looks at Ed. "What"? Oswald asks. "We are best friends remember? I would never kill my best freind. This was the plan from the beginning." Edward stands up after saying that and says "Kill them" he says coldly. Gabe and Victor walk to the peer with thier victems and shoot them in the head and toss them off the cliff as they go sinking as thier blood flow into the water. Gabe and Victor says "What now boss"? Victor asks. "Just go" Oswald says under his breath. 

Edward leans down "I hope you forgive me. I was very angry with you but I did the same thing to get Kristen. So I cant be that angry can I. I want you to know OSwald. I love you too" Edward says grabbing Oswald by the chin and looks him in the eyes. Edward kisses Oswald deeply shutting his eye. Edward could taste the silver of the blood flowing into his own mouth but he didnt care. Oswald was his and he wanted him to know it. Oswald eyes widen and hes in utter shock. He so angry he wants to kill Ed, stab him, shoot him but the moment he kisses him everything just kind of stops. Its like time is frozen. He doesnt know if he should forgive Ed or not but in reality he got what he had wanted. All he wanted was Ed. Shouldnt he be happy? He thought. 

Edward leans down and picks up Oswald bridal style. "W What? What are you doing"? Oswald asks. "Going to take you home and finish my plan. I have to see if Barbara was able to escape and figured out the puzzle I left her." Edward says. Edward looks at Oswald and smiles "Dont give me that look Oswald. I pulled this stunt twice. You should expect I always have something up my sleeve." Edward says. "Isabella" Oswald says looking at him. "Well have a discussion about that later, right now we have work to do" Edward says walking off carrying an injured Mayor Cobblepot in his arms.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald can't believe this was all a trick and Edward turned on everyone.

Oswald sat in his mansion on the couch. His mouth was bleeding but he had washed it out with salt. He had showered and come back out in a purple sweater vest and blue button up and black slacks and his black shoes. He was sitting on the couch drinking his scotch. Ed had gone out and finished his plan and said he would come back. He felt like he was losing control of his life and Edward was pulling all these strings without notifying him. Of course, in the end, Ed would always come back to him and somehow once again paint Oswald as a hero. He would have gotten mad at Butch for this kind of behavior but he didn't think any sort of threat could convince Edward. It was clear Ed was perfectly able to conduct plans and schemes without Oswald around. He started to wonder if perhaps it was too dangerous having Edward around. He fought so hard to keep him, though. He wondered if perhaps he should kill Edward but was his love stronger then his logic telling him to do so? Should he really kill Ed after he saved his life? He picked up his black pistol that was on the glass top table in front of him and looked at it. Suddenly he hears the door open and a voice call from the door. "Oswald! I'm home"! it was Edwards voice announcing his presence. He sounded like his typical cheery self. Oswald put the gun back down on the table. He gets up and walks over to where Edward is. 

Edward had bags in his hand and a pink box in his hands. He walks over to the kitchen and sets them on the counter. "Hey, how are you feeling"? Edward asks with a smile. Oswald puts on a fake smile "Fine, how about you Ed"? Oswald asks. Edward smiles with glee, I brought you something from the bakery!" Edward tells him. Oswald raises a brow "Every time I brought people thinks from the bakery they were usually poison" Oswald says. Edward frown "I wouldn't poison you," Edward says to him. Edward opens the box and there is a bunch of eclairs. He takes one out and bites into it and says "See" he says. Oswald laughs and takes one and starts eating it. He was amazed by how Edwards demeanor could go from dark and calculated to gleeful in the next minute. "So you are really not still angry with me"? Oswald ask cutiously. "No, im not but even if I was you were right" Edward says. "Right about what"? Oswald asks. "We are best freinds, and we need each other" Edward says. "In the future though id prefer you just be honest with me despite the circumstances" Edward says. "What would you have done if I told you while you were with her"? Oswald asks. "I would have made a choice" Edward says. "Really"? Oswald asks. "Who would you choose"? Oswald asks. "Does it matter"? Edward asks with a sigh. "I guess not" Oswald says. "You Oswald" Edward says. "Really"? Oswald asks. "Yes, its always been you" Edward says. "What do you mean"? Oswald asks. "Ive liked you for awhile" Edward coffesses. "I just didnt want you to find out" Oswald explains. "I didnt.. Really"? Oswald is amazed by this. "Yes, really" Edward says. Edward quickly changes the subject "So I finished the plan, Barbara isnt dead. I not sure what you want to do about her. Should we kill her"? Edward asks. "Barbara made it out of your trap"? Oswald says with a smile. "Yes, it seems she has" Edward says. "Well she is a terribly clever girl isnt she"? Oswald says. "Lets go find her, and we will give her a choice" Oswald says. Edward is surprised "You dont want to kill her"? Edward asks in amazement. "Sometimes people deserve a second chance dont they Edward"? Oswald says to Edward. Edward nods "I suppose they do" Edward says. 

Edward thinks "Well have to smoke her out I doubt she will come out so freely" Oswald says. "No, people still think I like her. So all ill have to do is ask my men. Ill send Victor and Gabe. I dont think she will be as hard to find as Tabitha" Oswald says. 

20 minutes later: 

Gabe and Victor walk in each one holding Barbara by an arm. "Hey Ozzy, I got out of your stupid boyfriend's trap" she says. Oswald smiles "Not surprising, you are very smart" Oswald says to her. "I guess theres no piont in begging for my life is there" Barbara says. "I want to offer you deal" Oswald says. Barbara expression changes to shock "You dont want to kill me"? Barbara asks. "That would be a big waste wouldnt it? You will pay me 10% of any profits from the Sirens. You will continue to work there and not cuase any problems for me. If you decide to cross me again I will have you removed or I can do it now. What will it be"? Oswald asks. "Im surprised you are being so generous Ozzy. Fine, I wont cross you again, may I go now"? Barbara asks. "Boys let her go" Oswald says. "Also I know you have been talking to my maid Olga" Oswald says. "I had to have her taken care of" Oswald explains with a smile. Victor and Gabe let go of Barbara. Victor smiles at her and says "Have a nice day miss Keen" he says to her.


End file.
